


Somnophilia

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Valeris wakes in the middle of the night, restless. Aloran sleeps on.
Relationships: Aloran/Valeris
Series: Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243232
Kudos: 6





	1. Valeris Rises

**Author's Note:**

> [Aloran](https://toyhou.se/3407439.aloran), the laziest man alive  
> [Valeris](https://toyhou.se/3407373.valeris), Aloran's significantly more energetic wife
> 
> While this story contains sex where one partner is asleep, it has been discussed and enthusiastically agreed to beforehand.

Valeris woke with the moon still high in the sky. The curtains had been left a bit askew, allowing a bright beam of silvery light to spear directly down to her pillow. She sighed, and turned over. Her husband, it seemed, slept blissfully on, though the moonbeam hadn’t spared his pillow either. 

“Aloran?” she asked, and pushed at his shoulder, shaking him. “Darling…?” 

Nothing but the slow rise and fall of his chest. She sighed, resigned to taking care of it herself. Valeris slipped out from under the sheets, padding on tiptoes across the stone floor. Just a small shift of the curtain, and the room was plunged into blessed darkness once more. 

She returned to the bed by memory alone as her eyes adjusted, quickly sliding beneath the covers and up against Aloran. Valeris laid an arm across his chest, a thigh over his, her head on his shoulder; after long familiarity, she fit into the position as easily as the last piece in a puzzle. He shifted and murmured a bit in his sleep at the press of her toes, chilled from the floor, but slept on. 

Valeris slowly warmed, and wished she could join him in sleep so easily. She sighed. She should have tried harder to wake him. Gods bless him, the man could fall asleep at the drop of a hat, and stayed asleep through practically anything - whereas once she woke up and moved about, she was _awake_ . Awake, and bored, and craving _something_ to settle her back into relaxation. 

If Aloran were awake, she might have kissed him. He had a way of kissing so slowly it was nearly as good as a lullaby - a languorous, meandering affair that left her breathing slowly, warm and lazy in his arms. She slid her palm over his chest, nails dragging light lines of red on the way back that did absolutely nothing to stir him. Valeris had to laugh to herself - all these years of closeness, and he could still surprise her with how very deeply he slept. 

So beautiful like this too, utterly relaxed, completely contented. She traced a hand over his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin, the sharper contrast of the gemstones dotting his cheekbones. And his lips, warm breath making the curve of them a little damp when she brushed her fingers over them. She licked her own lips and sighed again. The arousal curling in her belly would be welcome at literally any other time. But now, with Aloran unable to do anything… 

Well, actually. He didn’t actually _do_ much when he was awake anyway. And he’d said so many times before how he trusted her with his body, awake or asleep. 

“Alright, my beautiful boy,” Valeris said, shifting to straddle one of his thighs. “Let’s see what we have to work with.” Even her voice at normal volume didn’t even make him twitch.

She sat up and let the sheets slide off of her back, pooling around her hips. Aloran - surprise, surprise - barely stirred at the sudden rush of cooler air over his skin, though his nipples quickly pebbled. “Poor dear,” Valeris crooned, and reached up to rub each of them between her fingers. Cool at first touch, they warmed beneath her fingertips, and a flush began to build in Aloran’s cheeks. 

“There, that’s better, isn’t it,” Valeris said. She turned her attention to his sleep shorts. The silky fabric already tented a bit at the front, and Valeris encouraged it along, pressing her palm against the line of Aloran’s cock. 

That, at least, made him shift - just his hips, rocking up into the pressure of her hand. Listening closely, she thought the quality of his breath changed too. A bit heavier on the exhale. Still so very slow and even, though. “That’s it, my darling,” she said, stroking over the silk. “That’s lovely. You want to be good for me, don’t you? Making me feel good?” She rocked her own hips down against his thigh, biting her lip on a moan as her sex rubbed over his skin - she wore only a short nightgown, nothing beneath, no barrier between them. 

When he was hard against her hand, she released him and carefully, carefully slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts. Deftly, she slid them up and over his cock, letting them bunch up just beneath. Freed from his clothing, Aloran’s cock stood up a bit from his belly, bobbing gently with each of his breaths. 

“It’s too bad you’re sleeping through this,” Valeris said, shifting up to straddle Aloran’s hips. “This is your favorite part, isn’t it? When you first sink inside of me, and I’m still so tight you can hardly believe you fit?” She ground down against him with a low moan, her wetness slicking his length. And _still_ he slept. 

Anyone else would probably be offended, but she felt herself hopelessly fond instead. Her lazy, sleepy darling, who breathed easy and deep even as his cock twitched against her. Who would listen to her recount this tomorrow, eyes still half-lidded as his hand petted through her hair. Who would smile, and say _I wish I could have seen, but I’m glad I could still please you, my love._

Valeris sat up on her knees, and reached beneath her to part her lips with one hand, the other holding Aloran’s length steady. “Oh,” she moaned, as his head rubbed over her, “oh, _yes._ ” Gravity did much of the work for her as she rocked herself down onto him, and _gods,_ that first stretch. Her Aloran fit her perfectly, big enough to satisfy, small enough that she could afford to rush it like this when she wanted to. 

Her hips met his, and she stilled, catching her breath. Valeris ran her hands up and down Aloran’s chest - now lightly sheened with sweat - admiring the flush that had spread over his cheeks. His eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids now, light and quick. 

“Dreaming, my darling?” Valeris said. She rolled her hips once, testing, and moaned at the wave of pleasure that washed over her. “I do hope it’s of me.” A slow rhythm, then, with Aloran closer to waking - and the original goal of sleep in the back of her mind somewhere. She hardly raised her hips at all, didn’t need to go to the effort of it, when each rolling push of her hips against his made her molten, a burning core of need stoked ever higher. 

Aloran’s mouth fell open, a soft groan escaping. Valeris watched with curiosity, a little frisson of heat going through her - _imagine, him waking to this, me tight and hot around him, and still seeking my pleasure -_ but though his brow knit, hands flexing against the sheets, he slept on. 

“Are you close, my love, my sweet Aloran?” Valeris murmured. She put a hand between her thighs, shivering at the first touch to her clit, breath catching as she rubbed over it. “I am. Oh, love, you feel so good, so hot, I - _ahh_.” She groaned, and clenched tight around him as she came, fingers slipping in her own wetness as she drew out the last of her pleasure. 

A grunt rumbled in Aloran’s chest, and then a pulse of heat within her as he spilled. “There you are,” Valeris purred, and squeezed to milk out his climax, a shudder wracking her as she felt him twitch within her, the thick slickness of his come starting to drip out. A final aftershock, and she laid herself out on his chest with a contented moan. 

Sure as she was that he would have said something had he woken, Valeris still tipped her head up to check. If possible, Aloran looked _more_ relaxed than he had when she started - though that could have simply been that he now looked fucked out rather than just sleepy, flushed and sweat-slicked, loose with orgasm. Much like Valeris felt now. 

The _shoulds_ swirled in the back of her mind - she should pull herself off of Aloran’s cock, she should clean the both of them up, she should draw the sheets up over them again - but it all seemed terribly inconsequential just now, sprawled out warm and relaxed on Aloran’s chest. She laid her cheek on his shoulder, and slept.


	2. Aloran Awakens

Aloran stirred, eyelids fluttering, though he hadn’t yet garnered the energy to actually open them. A deep sense of warmth permeated his muscles, the likely source a familiar weight upon his chest. He smiled, and brought his arms up to rest on Valeris’ waist. Gods, this warm pleasure suffusing his body, the low throb of arousal, he felt - he felt… 

He groaned, and his arms tightened around Valeris. His cock, sticky with his spend, twitched within her. Was this the source of his contentment, then? Valeris, waking in the night, needing him even as he slept? He shuddered at the thought, his cock filling, swelling in the confines of her body. Yes, he was hers, hers to use for her pleasure, and she was his. 

She made a faint noise against his chest then, slowly blinking her eyes open. He watched as the soft expression of sleep sharpened into awareness, then grew warm and lazy again as she shifted, felt him move within her. 

“Good morning, my love,” Aloran said, and carefully drew a stray lock of her hair away from her face. “You had a diverting evening, I take it?” 

“Mmm,” she hummed, smiling her agreement. “Oh yes.” Her hand, resting on his chest, caressed the curve of his pectoral, thumb rubbing at his nipple. His breath grew shaky, and he bit his lip. “You wouldn’t wake, but still you obliged me. Such a doting husband.” 

“I’m glad I could please you, my love,” Aloran said, and then paused. “I did please you, I take it?”

Valeris laughed, and leaned up to kiss the edge of his jaw - as far as she could reach, without letting him start to slip out of her. “Of course. As you always do. Though I did have to take matters into my own hands, so to speak.” 

“Mm, my apologies,” Aloran said, and tipped his head down so he could kiss her. He rolled his hips up as he did, groaning as Valeris shuddered in his arms. “Are you sore, darling?” 

“Only in the best way,” she purred. 

“Good,” he replied, and rolled them to tumble her into the pillows, beneath him now. Valeris gasped at the sudden shift, moaned as he started a slow rock of his hips. 

“Feeling energetic this morning?” she teased anyway. She reached up to tangle her hands in his hair, pulling it back from his face. 

“I slept well,” he said, grinning. Valeris laughed, and the motion, the sweet clench of her body around him, made them both shiver. 

“Gods, fuck me,” Valeris gasped, and Aloran nodded, one hand braced on the bed, the other caressing down her side. He thrust harder, though still slow - lingering when he was deepest, grinding in to feel how Valeris squeezed tight around him to keep him there. “Yes, _fuck,_ just like that…” 

He moaned his delight at her approval and ducked his head to nuzzle into the soft curves of her breasts, slick with sweat. Valeris steered him with hands tugging at his hair until he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly, tongue laving over the peak. She gasped when he traded tongue for nipping teeth, the resulting spasm of her body making him groan in turn. 

“Touch me,” Valeris commanded, and then, “Fuck, yes _, yes_ ,” as he leaned back to push a hand between them, fingertips rubbing her clit as he quickened his thrusts. 

“You’re so wet,” he said, “So beautiful, gods -” He kept thrusting, kept stroking her, even as his muscles tensed, the heat in his belly winding tighter and tighter. He had to hold out, _needed_ to see her come apart beneath him. Already she gave hitching little gasps with every thrust, biting her lip, moving a hand to her breast to pinch and tug at her nipple. All at once she gasped, back arching as she came with a throaty cry. 

He groaned, grinding in deep as she spasmed around him, helping her ride it out with slow rolls of his hips. When she started to shiver with oversensitivity, Aloran stilled, shuddering with the effort. 

“Oh,” Valeris panted, laughing breathlessly, head thrown back to the pillows. “Oh, what a good boy you are.” 

Aloran whined, hips jerking forward as he came. It almost hurt with how good it was, each grind of his hips making Valeris clench down on him, milking out his orgasm. She gasped, then laughed again, hands smoothing down his sides, heaving for breath. 

“ _So_ good,” she said, and he moaned weakly, all but collapsing onto her chest. “Oh, darling. Where’d all of that energy go?” 

“You know exactly where,” he mumbled, and kissed the curve of her breast since it was right there. “I’m not going to move for a month.” 

“Oh yes you are,” Valeris said. “You’ve been inside me for quite long enough.” She pushed at him, and he groaned, shifting back just enough to slide out with an absolutely filthy sound. He blinked, and sat up to look. 

Valeris obligingly parted her thighs, watching his face instead of looking down at herself. He reached out, tracing the thick spill of come with a featherlight touch that nonetheless made her shiver. “What a mess we’ve made,” he said - aiming for repentant, missing by miles to end up appreciative instead.

“Well?” Valeris said, and hooked a leg over his shoulder, tugging him inexorably down with a sultry grin. “Clean it up.”


End file.
